immortalchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jim Sarcos
Jim Heinrich Sarcos (1st December 2005 - 3rd January 3003) was a Swiss weapons engineer working for the The Confederate in A01. He is most memorable for his sociopathy, or the unsatiable urge to kill people, and his robotic body. During his time with the Confederate he designed, created and field-tested over two million different weapons and variants of such weapons. His favourite quote is "blood begets blood" by MacBeth. Sarcos perished in the 3003 Catalcysm. Early Life Jim was born into the family business, and was taught by his father Lincoln Sarcos to survive at an early age. By the time he turned seven, he was able to trek accross the Sahara unassisted. Because of this, Jim had to be homeschooled and did not develop social skills until later on in life. Teenage Years At sixteen, Jim witnessed the murder of his father at the hands of Russian assassin Uri Propavich, who had been hired by a competing company. From this experience he developed a hatred people around him, claiming that none could be trusted. This in turn became the lust for Propavich's blood, and sociopathy. For two years he hunted the assassin down accross Europe and Asia, finally catching up with him in a Taiwan subway station. There, an angry Sarcos pushed Propavich in front of a train right after reminding him who he was. Recruitment by Vasilovich Taiwanese authorities apprehended Sarcos afterwards as he attepted to flee the station, and he was put in prison for five years. One December night, a Vasilovich agent approached Sarcos and made him an offer: work for them and all his charges disappear. He accepted and the agent revealed that Vasilovich could use another idealist; the boss had been impressed in Sarcos' hunt for Propavich. For seven years, Sarcos worked well under the government radar in Russia with Vasilovich, his story forgotten as others replaced it. He developed new technology for the company, and they gave him protection. Leaving Vasilovich In 2040, a journalist by the name of William Collery finally dug up details of Sarcos' case and posted them on his blog, but was thwarted by Vasilovich. Before the website could be erased, Collery had managed to put up a web of intrigue centered around Propavich. Curious, Sarcos painstakingly discovered that it was Vasilovich who had hired the assassin. He escaped under the cover of the night, back to Sarcos Mechanics and Weaponry in Geneva. Meeting James Saturday After a successful military coup in Venezuela, SMAW - with Sarcos as its head - recieved a contract from the British company InfiniCorp, to build specialised bullets which could punch through metres of concrete. Intrigued, he asked what they were for, but instead recieved a visit from James Saturday, police consultant by day, InfiniCorp's CEO by night. James explained their true intention: to recover three tons of an element nobody knew existed - Byzantium, a room-temperature superconductor - which they would seize while the country was in a state of chaos. He also explained that by giving Sarcos this information he would have to fake his death become a part of their cartel as the information could easily leak shouls Sarcos gain prestige. Two meetings with James later, he agreed and the bullets were delivered. A month later, a nuclear device went off in Geneva, taking a part of the city and Sarcos' house with it. InfiniCorp employees discovered the next day that, one out of three tons of Byzantium was missing. Initiation into the Confederate In 2042, Sarcos, who was assumed to be dead, resurfaced and struck a deal with the new Vasilovich head. He helped Gustav Popovich engineer the Ocelot Quadropter, but was attacked and crashed in St. Petersburg during a test run. While the pair returned home, James Saturday and InfiniCorp interrogated Vasilovich's head and discovered his wherabouts. In his own home, he was persuaded to reveal Gustav's identity. Not long before James and McIntyre boarded the Infinity, Sarcos presented himself and offered to merge SMAW with InfiniCorp. Upon being denied this he haggled with James' sister, Angela, to create a sort of partnership instead. It was then Sarcos who put pressure on Vasilovich in order to have them join as well. With enough capital invested, the three companies became the Confederate. On the Infinity Sarcos orchestrated the boarding of the Avalon, and also directed the ship's defense systems. With the Confederate Main Article: Missions performed by Sarcos Sarcos was a memeber of the Confederate from 2042 to 3003, and during this time he did not betray the cause even once. He was known to use several differnt weapons, both conventional and unconventional to achieve his aims. There has always been debate over whether Sarcos should be allowed to do solo missions, especially the Moorfield Incident in 2077. In 2080 he was taken off operations entirely and promoted to Executive as compensation. In 2081, he was killed in action when he was mistakenly led onto an oil tanker by the Brotherhood of Light, and was proceedingly blown up. A Confederate scientist named Merkel Strom managed to upload his consciousness, which was recovered and put into stasis, into a computer mainframe. By 2082, Strom and his accomplices had managed to build the agent a new robotic body. Artificial skin was grafted onto his body. When sleeper agents Hyrule and Voltaire attempted to destroy South Nontartica with a nuclear submarine, Sarcos was sent to deal with the problem. He did so satisfyingly by blowing out their escape pods and then leaving the pair to drown. 2512, he started the construction of the QED, or Quantum Eradication Device, a machine the size of a thousand stars designed to either reverse or amplify the flow of targeted Dark Energy, causing a universe to collapse in on itself or rip itself apart respectively. January 2nd, 3003, he was assigned to Silver Lake along with Jake McIntyre and an army of seventy-odd soldiers. In order to escape mercurial poisoning he detonated a nuke, blasting twenty of his squad out of the Lake right after stating their combat gear was "nuke-proof". He was then beamed back up to a space station, where he left for Earth, A01 Death and Legacy Finally, he finished the QED, and was about to collapse C05 with it when a massive burst of Chronon Energy unleashed five hundred years ago whipped the system into a frenzy, accelerating A01's Dark Energy into a state known as "phantom energy" and ripping it out of existence - an event that became known as the 3003 Catalcysm. In the seconds before the Catalcysm, Sarcos had finished writing his biography and had it distributed accross 500 universes. He had no children but left several thousand weapons to his company, which they used to recover after losing their headquarters. Appearance Sarcos was born with brown eyes and hair, but these features became irrevelant as he could take many forms. Personality Sarcos can be described as self-confident, brave, and a genius. His most notable characteristic was sociopathy. He seems to love himself a little, and in rare occasions, vain. His jokes usually piss people off and he gets into fights often. Sarcos has undeniable hatred for McKnight Pavilion , after his first year at WeapCon . Work See List of Sarcos Weapons Category:Character Category:Confederate Category:Main Character